Intervention
by Kokoroyume
Summary: [Crossover TBTRC] Imaginez que Seishiro ait été exorciste à la place de Subaru... La fin auraitelle pu être différente alors ?
1. Exorcisme

_Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété des Clamp ( Pff... c'est toujours aussi dur à accepter )_

_Note : Cette fanfic se déroule dans un AU (univers alternatif) donc certains personnages seront ooc  
Note bis : Je me suis un perdue dans mes réponses aux reviews donc je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir répondu à toutes pour mon dernier One, sumimasen --'_

**Intervention**

_Chapitre 1 : Exorcisme_

- Jamais les évènements n'auraient dû en arriver à un tel point. J'aurais dû...

Un sourire sans joie se peignit sur ses traits.

- Mais il ne m'aurait pas laissé faire.

Il l'observa, lui qu'il entourait de ses bras, lui dont les paupières restaient à présent obstinément closes.

- Est-ce que cela aurait pu être différent si je ne l'avais pas trouvée ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponses et eux ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils devaient en penser. Cette situation semblait si dénuée de sens.

Il était rongé par la souffrance et ils n'y pouvaient rien.

_

* * *

- Une semaine auparavant - _

- Seishiro !

L'homme se retourna et offrit un sourire doux au bel adolescent qui accourait vers lui. Il était légèrement androgyne, le visage fin et les yeux d'un vert émeraude profond. Ses yeux exerçaient un certain magnétisme sur lui et, d'ailleurs, il se reprochait souvent de s'y laisser prendre.

Il avait seize ans à peine pourtant il lui paraissait toujours étrangement adulte.

En y pensant il sourit un peu embarrassé. Sa déclaration ne devait pas y être étrangère. Cela avait beau bientôt faire une année, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'y faire.

- Bonjour Subaru, tu viens de terminer tes cours ?

Le jeune homme aquiesça, quelques mèches de ses courts cheveux noirs retombant en désordre sur son front.

- Hokuto m'a prévenu alors je me suis dépêché de te rejoindre pour pouvoir t'accompagner !

Seishiro hésita un instant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sei, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de pouvoir pour un membre du clan Sumeragi, je sais être prudent.

Il détailla quelques instants l'élégant jeune homma puis céda.

- Bon, très bien. Après tout ce n'est qu'un simple exorcisme.

- Exactement. Et puis, je n'ai rien à craindre puisque tu es là pour me protéger.

Subaru lui attrapa le bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Euh... Subaru ? Les passants nous observent...

- Vraiment ? Pourtant ça n'a rien d'étrange pour de futurs amants, répondit innocemment l'adolescent.

De plus en plus gêné, il se dégagea doucement de sa prise.

- Subaru... Tu as seize ans et j'en ai vingt-cinq...

- L'âge ne compte pas en amour.

Ils s'étaient mis en route, le lieu de l'exorcisme ne se trouvant qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de sa clinique, et son jeune compagnon avait glissé une main affectueuse dans la sienne. Leurs conversations revenaient souvent sur ce sujet mais le lycéen n'en démordait jamais.

- Je t'aime Seishiro, déclara-t-il une nouvelle fois. Cela ne changera pas.

Le vétérinaire détourna les yeux embarrassé.

- Mais... je... je suis certain que beaucoup de jeunes filles de ton âge seraient flattées d'entendre ces mots, répondit-il avec moins d'assurance qu'il aurait voulu.

- Le problème...

Il sentit les doigts de l'adolescent jouer dans la peau de sa main.

- ... c'est que c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux.

Seishiro sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Il ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer.

Le plus destabilisant était qu'il aurait été capable de lui céder.

Leur différence d'âge était pourtant flagrante et qu'ils soient tout deux des hommes n'arrangeait rien mais il pouvait être si séduisant, doux et charmeur, que ces quelques barrières lui semblaient facilement franchissables. Et cela il se surprenait à le penser de plus en plus souvent.

« Allons, reprends-toi » se dit-il « Ce n'est qu'un adolescent voyons. »

Il croisa le regard de Subaru et ce dernier lui sourit encore.

- Tu es beau Seishiro.

L'homme ne répliqua que par un rire nerveux en espérant qu'il finisse par le quitter des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise face à tant de franchise de sa part.

- Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés ! put-il enfin dire avec un certain soulagement.

La résidence qu'ils venaient d'atteindre était la plus vaste de ce quartier de Tokyo. L'entrée était presque aussi majestueuse que celle d'un temple shintoïste mais, alors que l'on aurait pu s'attendre à un paysage des plus sobre, un luxuriant jardin, dans la pure tradition japonaise, s'étendait devant eux.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, le traversèrent et arrivèrent devant l'habitation même.

- Bienvenue. Vous êtes bien monsieur Sakurazuka ?

Un homme au regard franc venait de les rejoindre. Il était plutôt âgé, mince et arborait un air sceptique semblable à celui de ceux qui doutaient de l'existence du surnaturel.

- Bonjour, oui, c'est bien moi.

Subaru le salua également et le regard soupçonneux qu'il lui lança déplu assez au vétérinaire.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je suis là pour l'assister, déclara de lui-même l'adolescent.

Il l'observa un instant avant de réagir.

- Très bien. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Madame et Monsieur vous attendent.

Ils le suivirent en silence jusqu'à une pièce aux dimensions imposantes reflétant un luxe certain.

Les personnes en question arrivèrent immédiatement à leur rencontre et il remaqua brièvement la présence d'une enfant assise dans un fauteuil. Ce devait être pour elle.

- Madame et Monsieur Uragisawa, je présume ?

Le couple était des plus banals. Ils avaient tout deux la trentaine, les cheveux noirs, les yeux marrons et étaient vêtus d'une manière qui exposait, à l'image de leur domaine, leur niveau social élevé.

Les présentations se firent rapidement puis les raisons de leur venue lui furent expliquées.

- Notre fils, Naoe, est décédé depuis un mois, commença difficilement le père. Un accident de moto. Simplement dû à une route glissante.

La nature purement accidentelle de cette perte ne les reconfortait en rien, il l'avait tout de suite compris.

Après quelques instants de calme, sa femme parla à son tour.

- Personne n'aurait pu empêcher cela d'arriver...

Elle parvint à contenir sa douleur mais ne put en dire plus.

- Seulement, reprit son mari, il ne veut pas l'admettre.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur la petite fille installée dans le fauteuil.

- Il ne veut plus quitter le corps de Tsubaki, sa petite soeur.

Seishiro, sous le regard toujours aussi sceptique du majordome, s'approcha de l'enfant dont les longs cheveux noirs cascadaient librement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux noirs, eux aussi, fixaient un point quelconque du plafond.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, se concentra puis tenta de l'atteindre.

L'exorciste (1)sentit soudain une pression sur son poignet et le contact fut rompu.

- Seishiro ?

La voix de Subaru lui fit prendre conscience qu'il se trouvait à présent à plusieurs mètres de Tsubaki. L'adolescent lui attrapa le poignet sans qu'il en comprenne la cause.

- Tu devrais te contenter d'un simple exorcisme, je crois.

Il baissa les yeux vers son bras et comprit les raisons du regard inquiet de son compagnon lorsque que la douleur se déclencha.

Sa peau portait une marque de brûlure guère conséquente. Pour l'instant seulement.

- Ca va aller, ce n'est pas un problème.

Seishiro se releva et recommença la manoeuvre.

Il prit la main de la petite fille dans la sienne puis ferma les yeux.

- Laissez-nous ! murmura une voix rauque qui sortit de la bouche de l'enfant.

Sa douleur au poignet se fit plus vive.

- Je t'en prie, libère-là Naoe.

Il essayait désespérement d'atteindre l'esprit de sa soeur mais il l'en empêchait. Sa main tremblait mais il tenait bon. Bientôt, la peau de son avant-bras fut parsemée de coupures de la base de ses phalanges jusqu'à son coude.

- Naoe, souffla-t-il avec difficulté, je pourrais t'obliger à quitter son corps mais elle en souffrirait.

- Si je la quitte je disparaîtrai ! tempêta l'esprit en lui infligeant de nouvelles blessures.

- Mais si tu restes, tu la blesseras... Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

Seishiro luttait avec acharnement pour tenter d'atteindre le coeur de l'enfant.

- Grand-frère... ?

La voix fluette de la petite fille s'échappa de ses cordes vocales.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux, je... ça ne fait... presque pas mal...

Bien sûr sa voix trahissait le contraire.

- Tsubaki...

Il semblait avoir retrouvé une partie de sa lucidité ; le regret perçait même dans son ton.

Le corps s'agita puis l'âme fantomatique s'en échappa.

L'exorciste rompit enfin le contact et se tourna vers le possesseur en ramenant vers lui son bras meurtri.

- Je suis désolé petite soeur...

Seishiro, dont les forces s'étaient fortement amenuies, laissa passer quelques secondes puis récita enfin la litanie de mots rituels.

Au moment où il disparut, Tsubaki ouvrit les yeux. Elle fondit en larmes et ses parents se précipitèrent pour la serrer dans leur bras.

- Grand-frère...

Subaru rejoignit le vétérinaire et observa son bras.

- Tu tenais vraiment à ce que ça se passe comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit un peu plus tristement qu'il l'aurait voulu à l'adolescent.

- Tu es vraiment gentil Seishiro.

Son sourire retrouva un peu de sa joie.

- Merci d'être venu Subaru, dit-il sincèrement.

- Mais c'est normal, lui répondit-il en laissant glisser ses doigts sur le dos de sa main intacte, je serais toujours là pour celui que j'aime.

Il vit les yeux du majordome, qui jusque là avait semblé être dépassé par la situation, se poser sur eux et évita le regard amusé de l'adolescent.

Ce lycéen avait vraiment un don pour trouver les mots et les attitudes qu'il fallait pour attirer son attention. C'était particulièrement déroutant et, il devait aussi se l'avouer, étrangement agréable.

Ils eurent droit aux habituels remerciements puis le jeune homme l'entraîna hors de la résidence se montrant inquiet au sujet des entailles qui parcouraient son bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure, affirma-t-il tandis qu'ils marchaient le long des murs extérieurs qui entouraient la propriété.

- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, il...

Le sol fut brutalement envahit d'une étrange aura à quelques mètres d'eux. Un bruit assourdissant se fit en entendre mêlé à un mélange éclatant de lumières puis, petit à petit, l'éclat et le nuage de poussière en résultant disparaissant, de nouveaux visages leur apparurent.

- Tu sais pas c'que ça veut dire « en douceur » ? grogna un homme imposant à une petite créature difficilement identifiable. Je te rapelle qu'on a un blessé et une princesse inconsciente !

La petite boule de fourrure se replia sur elle.

- Mokona est désolé.

- Allons Kuro-chan, ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde va bien. N'est-ce pas Shaolan ?

L'homme androgyne venait de s'adresser à un garçon, à peu près de l'âge de Subaru, qui portait une jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème. Je me demande où...

Son regard se posa enfin sur Seishiro et l'adolescent.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, un silence complet s'intalla entre eux. Soudain, le vétérinaire prit conscience des écorchures sur le visage de celui qui avait été appelé Shaolan par le blond et de sa jambe ensanglantée.

- Vous allez bien jeune homme ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Il le regarda d'un air incrédule sans paraître comprendre.

- Votre jambe, indiqua-t-il immédiatement.

Il parut un instant décontenancé mais Subaru pris la parole.

- Vous devriez venir avec nous, Seishiro est vétérinaire mais il pourra sans doute soigner ça.

Le lycéen sourit mais, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre, des regards méfiants se fixèrent sur eux.

- Ma... clinique n'est pas loin, précisa l'exorciste avec appréhension, si vous préférez, vous appelerez un taxi pour vous conduire à l'hôpital de là. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_A suivre..._

(1) il s'agit bien sûr de Sei --'

_Voilà :°)  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si la moindre chose ne semble pas tout à fait compréhensible.  
Bye ; )_


	2. Méfiance

_Crossover Tokyo Babylon/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

_Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété des Clamp ( Pff... c'est toujours aussi dur à accepter )_

_Note : Cette fanfic se déroule dans un AU (univers alternatif) donc certains personnages seront ooc --'_

_Note 2 : Gomenasai ! Je suis désolée pour le second chapitre très très tardif --'  
Je compte bien terminé terminer toutes mes fics Clamp que j'ai entreprise mais en ce moment je n'écris plus beaucoup sur Clamp...  
En tous cas encore un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews : )  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Intervention**

_Chapitre 2 : Mefiance _

Ils semblaient hésiter mais le blond prit, assez rapidement d'ailleurs, la décision pour eux.

- Très bien, nous vous suivons. Merci.

Il s'approcha d'eux et esquissa un sourire.

- Après tout, nous ne connaissons rien de ce monde, un guide nous serait utile !

- Eh ! Attends un peu toi ! lâcha l'homme bâtit comme un puissant guerrier.

- Tu es d'accord Shaolan ? continua-t-il en l'ignorant.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr.

Il les rejoint à son tour, la jeune fille dans les bras, leur lançant toujours un regard étrange, et sur lui en particulier.

Ils finirent par tous les suivre et, peu à peu, il sentit monter en eux une méfiance supplémentaire envers Subaru qui continuait pourtant à leur sourire. Rapidement, comme pour briser cette atmosphère tendue, celui qui, il l'apprit à ce moment-là, se nommait Fye fit les présentations et les remercia encore une fois.

Kurogane ne semblait pas vraiment du même avis que son compagnon mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Pourtant, il ne put se retenir lorsque Subaru posa une question pertinente et que Fye lui répondit en toute sincérité.

- Pourrais-je savoir d'où vous venez ?

Le blond avait échangé un regard avec Shaolan.

- Bien sûr. Nous venons d'un autre monde. Nous voyageons entre les dimensions pour être exact.

- Eh ! Le magicien ! Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop là ? Nous ne savons même pas qui ils… sont…

Un froid tomba entre eux puis ils continuèrent à avancer dans le silence.

Seishiro restait perplexe devant la réponse, et également la méfiance un peu excessive de l'autre homme, mais il devait admettre que la façon dont ils leur étaient apparus, leurs étranges vêtements même, et surtout les pouvoirs qui se dégageaient d'eux, le laissaient songeur.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant ce qu'il assimila à une clinique ; le vétérinaire ouvrit la porte et s'écarta.

- Je vous en prie, entrez.

Ils passèrent tous dans la salle d'attente, Seishiro fermant la marche.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Le vétérinaire les quitta et ils se retrouvèrent seul avec Subaru. Il leur sourit une fois encore mais, excepté Fye, les autres gardaient une expression fermée.

- Ainsi donc vous voyagez entre les dimensions ? Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Mais, après tout, nous ne connaissons pas les limites de l'univers.

L'adolescent s'accouda négligemment au comptoir qui les séparait d'eux.

- Vous ne semblez pas apprécier ma présence, ajouta-t-il amusé.

- Le devrions-nous ? répondit le magicien exprimant par là même la pensée de ses compagnons mais sans pour autant changer d'expression.

Le sourire de l'adolescent s'accentua et Kurogane le fixait à présent avec un regard empli d'agressivité à peine contenue.

- Voilà, j'ai de quoi désinfecter votre blessure !

Seishiro venait de les rejoindre, une trousse à pharmacie entre les mains.

- Ah ! Peut-être voudriez-vous allonger votre amie quelque part ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain en la voyant toujours dans les bras de Shaolan.

Sa bienveillance étonna un instant l'adolescent.

- M… merci. Je crois que je vais simplement installer la princesse sur ce canapé, dit-il en indiquant celui qui se trouvait la plus à sa portée.

- La princesse ? répéta-t-il, son ton dévoilant un mélange entre l'étonnement et l'incrédulité.

- Seishiro, comment va ton bras ? lui demanda au même moment Subaru avec inquiétude.

Une désagréable impression envahit Shaolan tandis qu'il posait Sakura avec délicatesse. Il observait toujours cet adolescent aux yeux verts. Son comportement, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, sembla un instant s'apparenter à de la pure manipulation. Il se reprit. Il n'était guère plus âgé que lui.

Il devait se tromper.

Shaolan croisa le regard de ses compagnons qui restaient sur leurs gardes.

Ou peut-être pas.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, je m'en occuperai après avoir soigné sa blessure.

Le lycéen lui offrit un nouveau sourire apparemment empli de douceur avant qu'il ne s'installe auprès de lui.

Le vétérinaire commença part effacer les traces de sang sur son visage, à la recherche d'écorchures éventuelles, avant de lui appliquer quelques pansements. Puis il s'attaqua à sa jambe, écartant le tissu déchiré.

- Ce n'est pas très profond, assura-t-il. Mais comment vous êtes-vous écorché de la sorte ?

Shaolan repensa un instant aux créatures couvertes d'épines qu'ils avaient rencontrés lors de leur précédent voyage. Des « Shire wa » , selon les propres dires des habitants, les porteurs de mort, en voie de disparition mais extrêmement dangereux. Elles étaient d'une agressivité peu commune et, bien sûr, c'étaient elles qui avaient eu la plume en leur possession, cette même plume qui les avait rendus plus enragés encore.

- En récupérant une chose très précieuse, répondit-il enfin.

L'homme acquiesça, comprenant sans doute qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, et se remit à la tâche.

L'adolescent l'observait tandis qu'il s'appliquait calmement à bander sa jambe. Le voir si différent était assez étrange mais cela lui rappelait la patience avec laquelle « son » Seishiro lui avait appris à se battre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Cela vous fait encore souffrir ? l'interrogea le vétérinaire qui avait terminé.

- Non. Excusez-moi. Vous ressemblez simplement à quelqu'un que je connais.

- Shaolan ?

La princesse venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Sakura a bien dormi ? l'interrogea Mokona qui s'était posé sur ses genoux.

- Oui, merci Moko-chan, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle croisa le regard de Subaru, et sembla ressentir la même méfiance que chacun d'eux à son égard, puis celui de Seishiro, à qui elle sourit chaleureusement, avant de revenir sur ses compagnons.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la clinique de Seishiro-sama, Sakura-chan, répondit le magicien. En ce qui concerne le lieu… Comment se nomme cette ville ?

- Tokyo. Vous êtes au Japon, répondit Seishiro avec une petite hésitation dans la voix.

- Encore un Japon très différent du mien, lâcha Kurogane brisant un instant son mutisme.

- Savez-vous où nous pourrions trouver une auberge ou un hôtel, Seishiro-sama ?

Il observa un instant le blond qui venait de l'interroger.

- … Excusez-moi de vous poser la question mais, avez-vous de quoi payer l'hôtel ?

Il eut un silence pour seule réponse.

Qu'auraient-ils pu répondre ? Ce monde leur était totalement inconnu et, au vu de son développement, ne devait sans doute pas régler ses affaires par du simple troc. Ils avaient donc plutôt intérêt à trouver un travail au plus tôt le temps de récupérer la plume.

Mais, avant que Shaolan ne se décide à poser une nouvelle question, le vétérinaire prit de nouveau la parole.

- Vous êtes simplement de passage ici si j'ai bien compris alors, si cela vous arrange, la porte de mon appartement vous est ouverte, j'ai des pièces inoccupées.

--------------------------------------------------------

- J'y crois pas, marmonna le guerrier.

- Kuro-chan, ne boude pas, nous devions bien nous loger quelque part.

- Et pourquoi chez Lui !

- Parce qu'il nous l'a proposé, répondit innocemment Fye.

Kurogane se retint de lui faire ravaler cette réponse des plus stupides d'une manière des plus violentes au moment où Shaolan intervint.

- Je ne crois pas que nous courions un risque avec lui. C'est plutôt de ce Subaru dont nous devrions nous méfier.

- Le problème, répondit malgré lui le guerrier bien qu'il savait qu'ils l'avaient tous compris, c'est que ce gamin semble tenir à rester à proximité de notre hôte.

- Tant que nous restons prudent, je doute qu'il tente quoi que ce soit, ajouta pourtant le magicien avec bien plus de sérieux.

- Mouais. Dépêchons-nous de retrouver cette plume et quittons ce monde. Il ne me plaît pas, conclut Kurogane.

Suivant Sakura et Mokona qui interrogeaient quelques passant, ils reprirent leur route malgré l'immensité de la ville et le manque d'intérêt visible que portaient les habitants à leurs questions.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Est-ce bien prudent Seishiro ?

- C'est de la pure inconscience ! Subaru tu dois le convaincre !

Les jumeaux n'appréciaient guère sa décision, l'un arborant une expression inquiète et l'autre indignée. Pourtant, ils s'activaient déjà à préparer les chambres de ses hôtes.

- Ils ne sont pas mauvais, se défendit Seishiro. Cela peut se lire dans leur regard.

- Je persiste à dire que tu es trop confiant Sei ! déclara la jeune femme en déposant une pile de couverture sur un futon.

- Hokuto, ce n'est pas important après tout. Et puis, cette facilité à accorder sa confiance aux autres est aussi une chose que j'aime en lui. Cela fait parti de son charme.

Il aida le vétérinaire à déplier un nouveau futon et lui sourit comme toujours.

- J'… J'espère qu'ils trouveront l'adresse, dit-il pour changer de conversation.

Le regard de la jeune Sumeragi se posa sur lui.

- Selon la description que vous m'en avez faite, commença-t-elle songeuse, ces personnes sont toutes assez jeunes… est-ce qu'elles te plaisent Sei ?

- Oui, elles me sont sympathiques, répondit-il plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû la connaissant.

- Ah ! Je le savais ! explosa-t-elle.

Elle croisa les bras en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Petit frère, tu devrais faire attention où elles seraient capables de te voler son cœur !

- Mais ce n'est pas…

- C'est vrai Seishiro, elles vont te voler à moi ? intervint le jeune homme avec appréhension et déception.

- Non, non, pas du tout, répliqua aussitôt le vétérinaire.

- Avouerais-tu donc que tu m'appartiens ?

L'adolescent avait totalement changé d'expression en s'approchant de lui et s'était emparé de sa main qu'il avait délicatement posé sur sa joue.

- Mes sentiments seraient donc réciproques ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix charmeuse telle que l'on s'imaginerait jamais sortir d'une bouche si jeune.

Cette fois, sa main frêle s'était posée sur sa poitrine et ses yeux émeraudes ne lâchaient plus les siens. Si proche de lui, il lui paraissait plus attirant que jamais.

- Je…

Il allait poursuivre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de l'appartement.

- Ah non ! Pourquoi maintenant ! s'exclama Hokuto.

Seishiro s'écarta en douceur de son jeune compagnon.

- Ce doit être eux, dit-il en croisant le regard profond, et séducteur, de l'adolescent et en s'y soustrayant aussi vite.

Il quitta la chambre puis se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire… ? murmura-t-il.

A l'instant, tous les sentiments confus qu'il éprouvait pour Subaru, car oui, en vivant presque une année entière si proche d'une personne attachée à ce point à son bien être, il ressentait beaucoup de choses pour lui, avaient failli se clarifier. Ou bien peut-être simplement se transformer en quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas, de bêtement trop… physique ?

L'emprise que l'adolescent pouvait avoir sur lui devenait de plus en plus forte. Il finirait par lui céder, il n'en doutait plus.

Il chassa toutes ces pensées qui l'assaillaient de plus en plus souvent pour accueillir ses invités.

La rencontre entre les Sumeragi et les nouveaux arrivant fut plutôt froide.

Excepté Fye qui gardait le sourire, ses compagnons se montrèrent assez réservés voir même réticents à rester en leur présence. Même la jeune Sakura au regard si doux ne semblait pas à l'aise face à eux.

Le vétérinaire ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas qu'elle était la cause de cette tension.

Devant une telle situation, les jumeaux finirent par prendre congé poliment, en lui promettant de passer le voir le lendemain, et le laissèrent avec ses invités.

Seishiro n'était pas de nature indiscrète mais ces réactions, plus que de le laisser perplexe, commençaient à l'inquiéter et il était bien décider à en comprendre la raison.

_A suivre..._

_Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite ; )_

_Prochain chapitre : quelques brides du passé de Sei et des explications sur son rôle actuel..._


End file.
